Shadows In the Dark
by 37ocr
Summary: Kat, and Holly find themselves in a sticky situation. Can The Elrics help the with their experience. Pride is back? Fathers revenge? How will these two girls regain what they lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear fans how are you all today!**

**I for one am great!**

**I just stared Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and it is AMAZING!**

**Well welcome to my brand new story I can only hope you'll all like it**

**Its after the ending of the Manga for Fullmetal alchemist **

**ED: YESSS! I come up in this story!**

**ME: yes Ed you do come up in this s****tory and so does Alphonse, Winry, May, and many more.**

**I also added a bit of a twist into this story, now have any of you heard of DN Angel, well if you haven't it's a great show/Manga and is an Ongoing manga. So on with why I mentioned it, well i decided to add two characters from the show later in this story of mine. The two main Characters, oh and don't worry their are no spoilers for DN Angel in here that would just make me a jackass if I spoiled it.**

**DARK: yes, yes it would 37**

**ME: that's why I try not to write spoilers in my stories.**

**Well Enjoy the story, and ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The beginning**

"Kat! We've got to... Sorry you've got to go to school!" yelled Holly.

"I'm coming! sorry just grabbing some text books on Alchemy class." I said.

"Ok, here's your lunch" Holly said as she handed me a white paper bag.

"Thanks Holly" I said putting it in my back pack along with my books. Oh I never introduced myself did I? Well my names Katherine Light. Kat for short. I have a little sister named Holly. I always wear black jean shorts, and a black tank top with a red sweat shirt that has the Nichols Flamel Insignia on the back.

I also wear black combat boots, it's a bad habit of mine but I love tho colors black, white, and red. That's my normal outfit.

I'm 14 years old and I'm a State Alchemist, ranked Lt. Colonel in the military. My job this year is to go under cover and protect the Presidents son, Mase at central academy. Those were my orders from my commanding officer Colonel Armstrong. I'm going to pose as an 8th grade student the same age as Mase.

I was chosen for this mainly because of my age. Now I must be boring you with the back story soo lets get on with the show.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door with my ear-buds in, and yelled "Bye Holly!" as I ran listening to **Life is a Highway. **

First I stopped at the Cafe to grab some Black tea, and toast, after that I walked out tea in my hand when I accidentally stepped on someone foot with my left witch just happens to be automail.

"Oh my truth! I'm so sorry" I said, the man turned around his golden hair flowing in the wind his golden fiery eyes meet my golden pools for eyes. "Hmm, oh! Hello young lady you steped on my foot? I didn't even feel it." He said.

"Oh, ok." I said still captivated by him.

"Um, young lady do you have to go" He asked.

"Oh, ya I do! Sorry." I said running off, my song had switched to the song **In the**** End**, and I stared to mouth the lyrics. Still running i ran past the central command center only to hear,

"Lt. Colonel Light good luck on your mission!" I look over to see Colonel Armstrong standing next to his sister my former Superior.

"It's nice to see you General" I said saluting her.

"It's nice to see you too Light, have a good day" She said.

"You too sir" I said saluting her again then leaving them.

I continued to run until I finally reached the school, only to find a crowd of kids standing outside it.

"Hey whats going on Mase?" I asked my friend/Mission.

If you haven't guessed by now Mase and I are close friend, he's my mission Mase Mustang.

He looks exactly like his father, but personality wise they are nothing alike.

I like Mase more than his father to tell you the truth, well now you know my whole mission on with the day.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth" said Mase.

"HEY! Kat! Class prez wants to see you!" yelled Joey.

"Ok! I'll be right over!" I yelled.

"I've got to go Mase I'll see you in Alchemy class!" I said.

"Ok, see you later Kat." He said walking away.

I ran through the crowd to the student council area to see the prez, vice prez, treasurer, and secretary.

"Kat! Thanks for coming, we need you for something." Said Taylor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, a new student is arriving, and we want you to show him around." Bri said.

"Ok, but why me?" I asked.

"Because, we need someone who won't fawn over him, and make him uncomfortable, and your just the person to do that." Said Taylor.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes, you do have to, this is very important to us." Said Bri.

"Fine I'll do it." I said.

"Great!" Said Taylor.

"Now where's the brat?" I asked.

"He'll be here any seconded now, and don't call him brat, his name is Ethan Elric." said Bri.

"Wait did you say Elric, like Edward Elric?" I asked.

"Yes whay do you ask?" Said Bri.

"Because Edward Elric was, and is the youngest State Alchemist Alive! Is his son as amazing as he was!" I said excitedly.

"No he takes after his mother, Winry Rockbell, so he's not an alchemist." Said Bri.

"Wait so he's an automail freak!?" I asked.

"Yup!" said Taylor.

"I'm not so sure about this now." I said.

Ok off the story now. I have an automail left leg and right arm. My cover story was that I was in a train crash, but that's not how I truly lost them. Holly, my little sister, is a large suite of armor. We tried the forbidden, and paid for it. So now we search for a way to get our bodies back. Now on with our conversation.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine, just tell him he can't touch your arm or leg." Said Mana.

"But Mana! I hate automail freaks!" I wined.

"It wont be that bad Kat just tell him you already have a Maniac." Said Mana.

"I know, that reminds me. I need to call Danny for my yearly tune up, he's in rush valley, so I may be out of school for a while." I said

"He's Here!" Yelled Taylor.

"Ok, you ready Kat?" Asked Bri.

"Ready as I'll every be." I said.

All the sudden I saw a young women in her late 40's beautiful blue eyes, long blond hair, with a white tank top, along with a blue jean jacket, and bleached bluejeans with tan boots. She had a young boy next to her, Blond hair just like her, and blue eyes as well. He wore a graphic tee, and blue jeans with sneakers and a backpack slung over his right shoulder.

My golden hair flowing around I realized I had forgotten to put my hair up. I quickly put my hair into a pony tail, and put in a brown headband. They walked up to us and said,

"Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell, and this is my son Ethan, the principal said to go to the student council to find my sons guide for the day." She said.

"Oh, well that would be this young girl right here, shes our top student in all subjects." Said Taylor, pushing me toward Mrs. Rockbell.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rockbell." I said sticking my right hand out, I had a black glove on so she didn't notice my arm.

"My name is Kathrine Light, Kat for short." I told her.

"Oh, well please just call me Winry, It's nice to meet you Kat." She said taking my hand. She froze for a moment she took my hand.

"Is something wrong Winry?" I asked.

"Your hand is too hard to be flesh is it automail?" She asked.

"Um, yes it is, why?" I asked cautiously.

" May I please take look at it, your arm, and leg?" She asked stars in her eyes.

"Um, my automail maniac would get mad if you took it apart, but you can touch it if you want." I said my voice wavering.

She instantly took my sweatshirt off and grabbed my arm.

"Um, can you please be more careful I sorta need this." I said watching her.

All the sudden a man about the same age as Winry walked up saying,

"Winry! Brother needs you! He says there's a dent on top of his foot that he needs you to fix."

I noticed he had short golden hair, and dull golden eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt with a sweater vest, and dress pants with loafers. Next to him was a women a few years younger than him, with long blond hair put into braids. She had a traditional Xinges outfit on with a black and white cat on her shoulder.

"Oh, ok Al, I'll be there in a sec, It's nice to see you May how have you been." Winry said letting go of my arm. I started to back away,

"Hey! Don't go! I'm sorry if I freaked you out." Winry yelled at me.

"Will you stop trying to take my automail apart?" I asked.

"Fine, I promise." she said. So I walked back toward her.

"Hey, is that automail?" the man asked.

"Yup! Why do you ask?" I said.

"I know this may sound rude, but how did you lose your arm and leg?" He asked.

"Well, I lost them in a train crash along with that it took my sister and father with it." I said, my eyes getting dark.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." He said.

"Nah its fine, I'm used to it." I said.

All the sudden the bell rang.

"Opps, we have to go! It was nice meeting you all." I said taking Ethans hand, and guiding him to class.

* * *

**Aw geez that took me awhile to type!**

**Well I hope you all liked this **

**Review Please!**

**I can take the Flame if you want to Flame **

**Well Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I'm back! **

**I'd like to thank my two new story followers for following I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter things don't change much, however some new characters are introduced.**

**DARK: yup I come in this chapter! **

**ME: calm down Dark**

**DARK: alright.**

**Well I needed to type this it just felt right to type this I hope you all like it.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short.**

**ED: 37ocr Doesn't Own Us**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Books, and Class**

It was 1:21, school ends at 2:10, my Alchemy Class had just started. Professor Dark had just walked in.

"Alright students, today we have a guest in the class." Said Dark.

I whispered to Mase

"Do you know who the guest is?" I asked.

"No I don't surprisingly." Said Mase.

"So you all know how we've been working on deconstruction, and then reconstruction." Said Dark.

We all replied "Yes Sir."

"Well, the guest we have today specializes in both, his name is Scar. Now I expect you all to treat him with your utmost respect." Dark said.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Kat, what is your question?" He said.

"When you say Scar you mean the Isbvalen, right?" I asked.

"Yes I do mean that Scar." He said, and as if on cue, Scar walked in, and the room went dead silent.

"Welcome , it's a pleasure to have you in our class today." said Dark.

"Well, thank you for having me." Said Scar.

"Ok, students open your texts books to page 125 read 125-130, and answer the questions on page 131." Said Dark.

My scar on my right eye started to hurt so I pretended to be frustrated to sooth it.

"Kat! Is everything ok?" Asked Dark.

"Yup! Just thinking a little." I said.

It had stopped hurting so I took my hand off it only to meet Scars face.

"Ahh! you scared me." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry just observing." He said walking away.

I had already finished the questions, and was doodling transmutation circles on my paper. It was 2:05, and I had already finished my homework, so I had started to read.

All the sudden the bell rang. We all rushed out of the class room, however right as I was about to leave Dark yelled,

"Kat! I need to see you now."

I sighed, and walked over, "What is it Dark?" I asked.

"I need you to run over to Central Command, and drop these papers off at the Presidents office." He said.

"Alright, I can do that Professor Dark." I said his violet hair flowing over his violet eyes, his skin tight black tank top, and dark blue jeans. He is by far the hottest teacher, out of all of them plus I'm his favorite.

"I'll be back later Professor Dark, ok?" I said.

"Alright, I'll try to get Professor Krad out of my room as quick as I can." He said.

On that note I ran out of the school a stack of papers in my arms. Once I got to the Command Center, I was bombarded with Hellos, and Greetings. I started to walk up the stairs when half the papers were taken off my arms.

I looked over the stack to see red eyes looking into my golden ones.

"Oh, may I help you with these?" The boy asked me.

"Oh, thank you, my names Kathrine, whats yours?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you, my names Diasuke." The boy said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, what are you doing in a place like this?" I asked.

"Oh, well my uncle, Dark, asked me to come here, and wait for a golden girl." He said.

"Oh, well that's Dark for you!" I said cheery. I just wanted to get this done, and over with.

We finally got to the presidents office, and I told Dai that I could handle the rest on my own. On that note he left me. I put on my serious face, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

I lifted up the papers and went through the door.

"Ah, hello Kat, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I bring paper work for you, from Dark." I said dropping the stack on his desk. I heard a sigh, and assumed it was him.

"You know sir, you could get this done quick if you really focused on it." I said.

"I know, I know, you may go now Kat." He said.

I saluted him then left. After I went back to the school to talk to Dark, I started to walk toward the library.

I sighed, it had been a really long day, and I was ready to go home, but I had to grab some books for Holly to read while i was out. I walked up the stairs only to see a line of military personal.

"Um, whats going on here?" I asked.

One replied,"Civilian please return to your home this is a classified mission for military personal only.".

I walked up to him, looked him in the eyes and said, "Do you know who you're speaking to solider." The solider didn't move an inch.

"I'll say it again, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" I yelled. The solider still as stone said,

"No I do not know who you are ma'am."

I took out my watch and said, "I am the Shadow Alchemist Lt. Colonel Light, I over rank ALL of you, now move before I report you." My eyes cold as stone.

At this point every single solider there was saluting me, including the one I was standing in front who was now shaking in fear. They all moved aside, and let me in. I sighed thinking, _Man I really hate having to use that card just to get into the library and branches._ I walked over to the Medical Alchemy section.

I grabbed a few books, checked them out then put them into my book bag, and headed for the door. I opened the door only to be meet by a huge crowd of people.

"WHATS GOING ON NOW!?" I yelled at one of the soldiers.

"Sir, we are keeping the crowd from getting to a V.I.P. in the building." One replied.

"Hmm, alright continue you job." I said walking away.

The sun had hit the ground, and the moon was slowly rising.

"Crap! I told Holly I'd try to get home early today!" I said.

I started to run toward the Military Dorms. When I got to the room I collapsed on my bed.

"Hi Kat, how was your day?" Asked Holly.

"It was exhausting, oh! That's right, I got some books for you at the library today." I said, pulling the books out, and handing them to her.

"Thanks Kat! Your the best!" Said Holly.

"No prob Holly, i just had a hard time getting in and had to use my rank, and power." I said changing into my P.J's.

"Ahh, ok well get some sleep we'll talk in the morning alright." said Holly.

"Ok, good night Holly." I said.

* * *

**Well that chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would to type**

**Well I hope you all liked this one**

**It may take a while for chapter 3 to come out**

**my police for myself is after I hand writ it it must be 10 pages long written.**

**Alright This is 37ocr signing off **

**I hope you all liked this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HA! I lied I got chapter 3 done faster then I expected I would!**

**Well This Is going to take me forever!**

**I may not update chapter 4 as fast as I have for the last 2 so just bare with me.**

**Its Columbus day weekend so that means I have to go up to NH so I wont be updating this weekend.**

**I hope you all like this chapter Pride is introduced in this one.**

**Trust me you'll all see what I'm talking about later.**

**PRIDE: I totally love this chapter**

**ME: Is that because your in it?**

**PRIDE: Yup!**

**Well Enjoy The Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Boy in the Ally**

The week went by pretty fast. I aced all my tests and quizzes. It was Saturday, I didn't have to get up today. All the sudden I heard a knock. I got up, I was in my PJays it was a blue and white striped tank top and purple shorts with white flowers. I put on my pink robe, but keep it untied.

The knocking started to annoy me so I yelled, "I'M COMING SO SHUT UP!"

Holly had gone to visit Danny, so I was alone for the weekend. I opened the door to see Mase standing there.

"Mase?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted t know if you would let me copy your notes." Said Mase.

I sighed, I walked over to my school stuff grabbed my notes, and gave them to him.

"You better return those when you're done." I said.

"I'll be sure to do so!" He said walking away.

I closed the door, and opened my drawer. I grabbed my white shorts , and put on my favorite black tank top. I grabbed my camouflage jacket, and put on my black Steve Madden Leader Boots. I tied my golden hair into a low pony tail, and put in my brown head band.

I grabbed my dark brown book bag and red, leather research book.

Of course my research book is encoded, I use a made up language I made called Entean. No one knows the language but me so it's an impossible code to crack.

I locked the door, and headed out. I have nothing to do today so I just walked around a little.

"Oh, Hey! Kat, what are you doing?" A voice called out.

I turned around, to see Bri standing there. Bri is by far my best friend in the WORLD. She's dark skinned, strait, short black hair. Purple framed glasses over her chocolate brown eyes.

She always wears dark blue jeans, and a white tank with a sparkly jean jacket. We're extremely close.

"Oh! Bri! Hey I didn't expect to see you here." I said turning around to face her.

"Well, I was just about to go over to your place to see if you wanted to go shopping with me." She said.

"Oh, Hell ya! I'm totally up for shopping!" I said, extremely exited now.

"Well then, lets get going, it's only 11:00. So we have an hour till lunch then I have to go home at 5:30, so that leaves us Seven and a half hours to hang ok." Said Bri.

"Sweet Seven and a half hours to hang." I said.

First we went, and got lunch at Mr. Doolys a cute little restaurant out side of the center of Central. After that we walked over to a book store, and I got "Fangirl" By: Rainbow Rowell, and -Man.

while Bri got a Fruits Basket book along with Murder Princess. Then we went to CWonder where I got a green striped dress on sale, and Bri got sun glasses.

Then we stopped at JCrew where I got a Polka dotted navy blue skirt, a yellow tee shirt, and a jean jacket. After that we watched the movie Grown Ups, and Grown Ups 2. Then I had to go home.

So I told Bri I'd talk to her later. The sun had set, and the street lights had turned on. I saw a little boy standing in an ally. I walked up to him, he had black hair, purple dull eyes. He was dressed very nicely.

"Hey, little boy are you lost?" I said bending down to face him.

"No, I'm not lost Kathrine Light, The Shadow Alchemist." The boy said looking at me.

I was shocked, very little people knew who I was, and I liked it that way. The boys eyes showed many years in them yet he only looked like he was 10.

"Young man, why do you know who I am because, I don't ever recall meeting you before now." I said curiously.

"My father would love to speak to you, you intrigue him, and remind him of a suborn blond alchemist he used to know." The boy said walking closer to me .I backed away from him into the light.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly reaching for my gun.

"I'm a person who knows quite a lot about you." The boy said.

I finally pulled out my gun and yelled, "I'LL SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME, WHO ARE YOU!?"

The boy just stood there, and smiled. I snapped, and shot at him. Suddenly a black spear, almost like a wall shot up and blocked the bullet.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, and kept shooting at the kid each bullet was blocked until I was out.

I started to run from the kid, when all the sudden I couldn't move anymore, it was almost like I was frozen. I turned my head to see the boy controlling my shadow, and he walked up to me, and said,

"You know if you continue to resist you'll only be hurting yourself."

I smirked, and looked at him "You think I'm gonna give up that easily, man you've got another thing coming at you." I said, all the sudden I had a gash on my left shoulder I cried out, and fell to my knees.

Blood slowly seeping through my jacket, and onto the ground.

"You ready to give up yet human." The boy said.

"Fuck no, you little prick." I said clapping my hands, and sending spikes his way, and he lashed at my right side creating a deep gash, I screamed in agony.

My vision started to blur, I fell over on my right side a puddle of blood had now appeared.

"Great, now you can't fight back." Said the boy walking toward me.

All the sudden he stopped and hissed.

"Aw, is that really how you greet an old friend "Pride"," Said a distant voice.

The boy ran. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up, and start to run. I looked up to see Mrs. Rockbells old friend, I asked,

"Sir, who are you?"

He looked down at me, and smiled "I'm Alphonse Elric."

Then I can only remember being placed on a stretcher and a gas mask placed on my face then I passed out.

* * *

**Well, that did take a long time to type, but it was totally worth the time.**

**I love to write for fans to it's worth it to make a reader happy, enjoy my story.**

**I hope you can be patient and wait for chapter 4 because it may be a little while before I update it.**

**I haven't finished 10 pages hand written, so in my mind it's not long enough.**

**My friend thinks it's insane that I can write that much in a day or two, but I love it.**

**I can't wait till I can update next.**

**Stay tuned!**

**37ocr**

**P.S.**

**If you want to know what Entean is it's a fake language this is the code**

**so Entean is basically letter substitution English, with the vowel keeping its original place.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWYZ (Then the letters you use instead of those are these)**

**AZYEWVTISRLPNOMQKJHUGFDCB**

**For example**

**Human-Tupan**

**Majesty-Pasejhc**

**World-Foklx**

**Let us go-Leh uj vo**

**Good luck-Voox luyr**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO!**

**I'm back!**

**Vacation was a joke to me.**

**I didn't do anything I wanted to do.**

**Well I can say that I wrote this chapter over vacation, and in the car ride up to NH, and home.**

**And this took longer then most of my chapters but on the way home an idea sparked in my brain.**

**I HAVE NEW OC'S!**

**I hope you like them, I know I like them.**

**ED: I barely do anything in this chapter! **

**ME: that's right Ed you don do much this chapter**

**Well, lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Hospital**

I heard voices when I started to wake. I cracked my eyes open, and bright light fled into them. It took me a few chances, but I got them opened all the way. There was the smell of disinfectant , and blood in the air.

I turned my head to the left to see an IV in my arm, then I looked to the right, and saw Mr. Elric sitting there talking to someone else. I was tired so I fell back asleep.

**(Ok, so I thought this would give the story more flavor, so I'm doing a POV for Alphonse to give you guys a different perspective instead of Kat who is currently.. well lets just say I can't write a person who is knocked out perspective.)**

**Alphonse POV**

Ed, and I were just sitting there talking when the door was pushed open. A suit of armor rushed in, and frantically said, "Where's Kat!".

I looked at the armor, and almost saw myself. "She's in the bed over there." I said.

"Al, is that girls soul bonded to the armor?" Ed whispered to me.

"I think it is." I replied.

The armor was standing next to the girl, and had one hand cupping her cheek. The armor just stood there, but I got the strangest feeling that if it could, it would be crying right now.

I stood up and walked over. The girls face looked so peaceful her hair down, and covered the pillow. The harsh scar on her right eye seemed to show more.

I had walked up to the armor and said, "Don't worry, she'll wake up soon." I said.

"Alright, I suppose, but may I ask who you are." The armor asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Alphonse Elric." I said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Elric, I'm Holly Light." She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Holly." I said putting on a smile.

The armor sat down on a chair next to the girl preoccupied by the teen in bed.

"How long?" The girl asked.

"Hmm, what do you mean, How long?" I asked.

"How long has she been out." Holly asked.

"Oh well, it's been three days, since it's Monday." I said.

"Oh, ok" Holly said.

The girl sounded distressed, and on edge. Well, I would be too if Edward was like that. He's always reckless, so I could see myself in this situation.

"Brother, let's let Holly have some time alone with her sister." I said.

All the sudden the door was slammed open by a young teen. She had an almost boy like haircut, with brown hair. A color of green eyes impossible to describe under black framed glasses.

She had on a gray tee shirt with and anchor in the middle, with flowers in the anchor. She had dark blue jeans on and dark brown combat boots with a zipper up the side.

"Holly! How's Kat! Is She Ok!" The girl yelled, worry in her eyes.

"Oh, she's fine." Said Holly.

The girl sighed and sat down next to Holly. The girl had brought what looked to be a "Get Well" gift, and today's missed homework for her.

"Um, may I ask who are you?" I asked the girl.

"Oh! Where are my manners, my names Caroline Rossi, one of these girls close friends. I know more about them, then they know about themselves." The girl said smiling.

"Oh, ok then." I said, smiling, and taking her hand, and shaking it.

"You know I wish my BFFL, Jane could have come, but she said she was busy today with sports for school." She said.

"Who's Jane?" I asked curiously.

"You're asking about Jane, well she is my Best Friend in the WORLD, and she's so pretty." The girl said, stars in her eyes as she talked about her friend.

"Well, it's too bad she didn't come" I said.

All the sudden the door flew out of its hinges, and onto the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CAROLINE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS IN THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!" A teen yelled walking in.

I noticed instantly her stunning blue eyes. She had dirty blond hair. She had a cute headband in her hair with elephants on it. It looked like she had just come from a Field Hockey game.

She had on her jersey that had a 79 on the back, and was wearing a blue plaid skirt, but she must have changed shoes because she had black converse on her feet.

She had a small duffle bag, and a blue Grays Field Hockey stick, half the grip was black hockey tap, part of it missing, and the rest was blue.

"You must be the girl Caroline was talking about." I said to the teen.

"Hmm, oh you must be talking to me, my name's Jane Tsunayoshi. I know it's a mouth full so just call me Jane." She said smiling.

I saw she had braces silver, and light blue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane." I said.

"Well, thank you for the nice greeting." She said still smiling.

**Kat POV**

All I heard was loud voices when I woke up for a second time. I cracked my eyes open to see Holly, Caroline, Jane, and Alphonse.

"What's going on here?" I asked scaring everyone.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Caroline yelled.

"CAROLINE! SHUT UP! She just woke up. You know considering how smart you are, you can be a real moron sometimes" Jane said, slapping Caroline upside the head.

I started to laugh really hard that my side started to hurt.

"Calm down Jane, it's ok." I said to her.

"Ok, but I need to talk to Kat alone, so could everyone leave for a few minutes." Jane said.

Everyone left after she said that.

"Whats wrong Jane" I asked.

"I have info for you I used my rank as Major to get it." She said.

"What's it on?" I asked.

She turned to me and said,

"**The Philosophers Stone**"

* * *

**THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE!**

**I hope you all like the cliff hanger I left you with.**

**I know I liked it!**

**Well, your all going to have to wait a little cuz I'm not done writing chapter 5 yet.**

**Well I hope you all liked this chapie**

**stay tuned and REVIEW!**

**37ocr**


End file.
